Light Novel Volume EX01/Chapter 2
The second chapter of Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War, first released together with the second Blu-Ray and DVD release for the Heavy Object anime.Heavy Object, Official Anime Site, BD/DVD 02 Summary After defeating the Norn in a single strike and forcing the Faith Organization to surrender, the 37th starts the analysis of the enemy Object, having only three hours for the task due to the Faith Organization applying some diplomatical pressure on other fronts. After forcing the Norn's cockpit hatch open, Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell are sent inside to take the Elite prisoner. After a brief firefight the duo manage to knock the female Elite unconscious and take her out of the Object. However, soon after doing that the Norn starts moving again, shaking off all the enemy soldiers that were on top of it. Prompted by Quenser, Skuld explains that the Norn has three Elite pilots, confirming the Legitimacy Kingdom's suspicions, and also explains that the Norn's structure isn't a solid block, but it's instead made of multiple small robots called Dvergrs that can freely rearrange the Norn's silhouette and specifications. The three Elites had decided to play dead after the Baby Magnum's ablative coilgun shell hit them and decided to sacrifice one of them to the enemy, which turned out to be Skuld, who's now convinced that she's going to be killed by her sisters. The Baby Magnum engages the Norn in battle, but her weapons prove ineffective against the Norn's shifting armor. Realizing that the Norn's defensive technique weakens its side and back armor, Quenser leads the maintenance team into attacking the unprotected Object back by previously using the maintenance team armored trucks and their harpoon-like tools to remove the thinner armor. Alarmed by the incident and realizing they are surrounded by enemies who can actually harm them, the two remaining Norn Elites send the White Flag signal once more and retreat from the battlefiled, leaving Skuld uncertain about her future. Major Events *The 37th's maintenance team starts to extract data from the "defeated" Norn. Quenser and Heivia are sent inside the Object to capture the Elite pilot. After a brief firefight with her, Quenser and Heivia capture Skuld. However, the Norn starts moving again and repairs the damage it had suffered from the ablative coilgun shell, thanks to its two other Elites and the Dvergr robots. *The Norn faces the Baby Magnum in battle, where it gets the upper hand thanks to its ability to focus its onion armor in the predicted point of impact of main cannon shots. However, doing this weakens its defenses on its back, which Quenser takes advantage of using the maintenance team's equipment. *Surrounded by enemies who are taking advantage of the weakness of its defense, the Norn send the White Flag signal and retreats. Quenser states that it will probably have covered that weakness the next time they see it. Skuld is left uncertain about her future now that she was abandoned by her comrades and the Legitimacy Kingdom now has an excuse to break their verbal agreement with the Faith Organization, but she's certain that the battle's results will lead to a war between the two factions. Characters *Heivia Winchell *Milinda Brantini *Quenser Barbotage *Ayami Cherryblossom *Froleytia Capistrano New Characters *Skuld Silent-Third Technology Objects *Baby Magnum (Legitimacy Kingdom) *Norn/Trinity Style (Faith Organization) Locations *Antsiranana District **Madagascar Trivia Illustrations References Category:Light Novel Chapters